


Commonality

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike is surprised by all the newcomers this time around. And it would seem he has a potential friend among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commonality

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic from Tumblr. An anonymous user had asked me to write a fic about Ike and Ryu, so I thought "Y'know, I bet these two would get along pretty well!", and here we are! Please enjoy!

~Like-minded people can lie in the most surprising of places~

       Ike looked around the crowded lobby of the Smash Manor with a little smirk. A banner reading “Welcome Newcomers!” hung over the doorway, and everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see who would come through the doors. A nervous energy permeated the air, making everyone antsy. Pikachu, Ness, and Marth seemed especially antsy, almost as if they knew who would come through those doors.

“Oi, Marth. Everything alright?”

“Hmm? Yes, just fine, Ike. I just wish they would get on with it already!” Ike quirked an eyebrow up in surprise.

“Well, you seem excited! Normally you’d be off in your own little world.” Marth glanced over to Ike and smirked.

“Perhaps I’m just beginning to show some interest in the competition?” Now Ike was really confused. Before he could question any further, Master Hand and Crazy hand flew into the room, being sure to make a big show of clapping to get everyone’s attention. 

“Good evening, everyone! I know we’ve been teasing this for quite some time, but please wait just a little longer!” Master Hand’s voice boomed. Crazy Hand cackled a bit.

“Or we just might cancel the whole thing!” An arrow whizzed past Crazy hand’s thumb, earning a yelp from him and a laugh from the rest of the room.

“Thank you, Link. Now, as I was saying: I would like to thank you all for being patient. Tonight is a momentous occasion, as we’ve reached out and tested newcomers and previous contestants alike to see if they had the mettle we look for here at the Smash Mansion. After much deliberation, we are allowing not one, not two… but FOUR new contestants to join your ranks!” Master Hand called out, quite pleased with the uproarious cheering he was met with.

“Settle down now, everyone! I understand your excitement, but I will not tolerate chaos.”

“Yeah, that’s my job!”

“Hush, brother. Now, without further ado… Crazy? Shall we?”

       Both hands moved to either side of the huge front doors, each grasping an enormous knob, and drew the doors forward. Four figures came forward (one floating, much to Ike’s surprise), and nearly everyone was up out of their seats to greet their old friends. Ike sat in his chair, dumbfounded at the sudden surge of people moving and slightly confused since he couldn’t quite see for all the people in front of him. He did, however, hear a familiar voice call out.

“Ness!”

“Lucas!” Ness shouted as he darted past Ike’s seat, promptly tackling his friend to the ground with a hug.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”

“Same here!”

“Why weren’t you at the initial tryouts?” Ness asked as he helped him up, dusting him off from their impromptu trip to the ground.

“Well, I kinda got really nervous and spazzed a bit. My PSI got so active that I managed to bust the transporter!” Lucas said with a sheepish grin. Ness laughed at that.

“Well, I’m glad to see ya again! And especially glad to see someone my height around.”

“Apologies, little veteran. I didn’t realize my height was offensive.” Ike finally spoke up, a teasing glint in his eye. Ness and Lucas yelped, turning to face him.

“O-oh, hello, Mr. Ike…” Lucas said softly, shyness coming back.

“Nah, you’re cool. You cook a pretty good steak, so you’re okay in my book!” Ness said while giving a thumbs-up. Ike smiled and knelt down to ruffle their hair.

“I’m glad to see a familiar face, Lucas. I trust you had a safe trip?” Lucas nodded, giving Ike a bright smile.

“Yeah! I actually made a new friend on the way here. Mew-two is a pretty neat guy, er, Pokémon!”

“Ah, I suppose that explains why Pikachu was so restless. He’s probably happy to see an old friend.” Ike said as he stood back up to full height.

“Ness, might I trouble you for a favor?” Ike asked, looking down at the smaller smasher.

“Huh? Sure, shoot!”

“Would you introduce me to everyone? I did only just join during the last tournament, after all…”

“Oh, yeah! That’s right; you wouldn’t really know anyone, would ya? Well, I guess this means I get to introduce ya! C’mon!” Ness said, darting ahead eagerly. Lucas scrambled after him, with Ike chuckling at his enthusiasm, bringing up the rear.

       Seeing that the crowd was moving to the dining hall, Ness quickly changed course. Lucas just barely managed to make the tight turn he’d made into the kitchen, but Ike had lost sight of them in the crowd. Ike sighed, choosing not to add to the noise by calling out to them. As he moved with everyone, he noticed Link had a hand on Shulk’s back, seemingly comforting the Hom.

“I really thought he’d make it this time…” Shulk muttered glumly, sighing a bit. 

“I’m sure he’ll make it next time. The way you describe him, this Reyn would make a great contestant. We could always use some more heavyweights if you ask me!” Link said,  patting his back reassuringly.

“Thanks, Li-Oh! Hello, Ike!” Shulk said as he noticed Ike out of the corner of his eye. Ike offered him a consoling smile.

“Shulk, Link. I’m sorry that your friend didn’t make it this time around.” Ike said. Shulk shrugged.

“Knowing that knucklehead, he probably lost the invitation or overslept!” Link outright laughed at Shulk's jibe.

“We’d really get along if that’s the case! But I can’t believe Roy of all people is back!” he said in-between chuckles. Ike’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Roy?! As in _the_ Roy?!” he asked, stepping in front of Link to look him in the eyes.

“Yeah! I’m pretty glad to see the squirt’s back, and Marth’s happier than a Goron in a hot spring!” he said with a smile. Shulk and Ike both regarded him with a wary glance.

“What?” Link asked, looking between the pair.

“What’s a Goron?” both asked simultaneously. Link rolled his eyes.

“Right, you guys don’t know about them. Either way, Marth’s really glad to see him. Those two were the first from the Fire Emblem realm to compete, after all.” Link said. Ike smiled a bit.

“Perhaps I’ll ask him for a fight, then. I’d like to test my blade against his!” Link chuckled, seeing something that Ike failed to.

“Yeah, you and everyone else from the Fire Emblem realm.” Link said as he pointed ahead of them. Confused, Ike turned around only to see the poor boy swamped with people from their realm asking for a match. Ike sighed.

“Wait to ask it is…” he muttered, the slightest bit of disappointment in his tone. 

“Well, that just gives you a chance to get to know his style before you fight him! Ri-” Shulk tried, offering him a smirk.

“ALRIGHT THAT’S QUITE ENOUGH FROM THE LOT OF YOU! LET THE POOR MAN BREATHE!” Marth shouted as he wormed his way to the center of the crowd, tossing a protective arm around Roy’s shoulders.

“But I wanna fight him!” Robin said, slightly miffed. Marth shot him a glare.

“He _just_ got here! Let him rest a bit!”

“But he’s the perfect adversary!” Lucina said with the slightest whine. Marth quirked an eyebrow.

“And I’m pulling rank. If you want to fight him, wait until _he_ approaches _you_! Understood?!” he said in finality. Robin and Lucina heaved a defeated sigh.

“Yes, sir…” The pair muttered.

“Yikes… haven’t seen him that agitated since Ike made off with his lunch that one time.” Link whispered as they passed the now much quieter group. 

“If he didn’t want it eaten by someone else, he should have put his name on it.” Ike said, rolling his eyes. 

“He has a point, Link.” Shulk said with a chuckle.

“Ah, shush you. Now c’mon, let’s get in there before everyone eats all the good stuff again!” Link said, grabbing Ike and Shulk’s hands and dragging them though the crowd like a body displacement expert.  

       Ike was content to be tugged along by the Hylian, finding the situation amusing. He did have to admit that Link always did find the most efficient way to the food, despite not eating much himself. Once they were in the heart of the dining hall, Link bid them goodnight and let them go, choosing to go and mingle with some of the other veteran smashers as they got their food. Shulk gave him a wave and went to sit with Robin and the other denizens of the Fire Emblem Realm, seeming the most comfortable with Robin. Ike looked around the hall, glad to see everyone getting along so well.

       Seeing Pikachu and Lucario speaking with who he presumed to be Mew-two brought a smile to his face; he hadn’t seen the little electric mouse so happy in a while. Lucario also seemed to be enjoying his company. Granted, they were all speaking in their own language, so he couldn’t quite pick up their conversation. Deciding to let them be, Ike went over to the meat section of the buffet table, grabbed a plate, and started selecting his first course. He paused, though, when someone else made for the last steak kabob.

“Oh, excuse me!” an unfamiliar voice said, withdrawing their hand. Ike looked over and was met with who he assumed to be the newcomer of the group.

“Nah, it's fine. You’ve had a long trip, I’m sure you’re hun-whoa!” Ike said in surprise as he saw the mountain of various foods stacked on the stranger's plate. The man gave him a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

“As you can see, I have plenty of food. So if you’d like it, I can always come back when they put more out.” Ike laughed at the stranger's honesty, glad to know that he wasn’t the only human around with a big appetite.

“Wait a minute… you’re Ike! Lord of the Greil Mercenaries, correct?” The man asked, holding out his hand in greeting. Ike gladly accepted, giving it a firm shake.

“That I am!”

“I’m Ryu. It’s an honor to meet a hero of your standing.” Ike grinned a bit at that.

“Well, thank you for that. I just consider it doing my part. Though, to be honest, I haven’t been doing much mercenary work as of late.”

“Oh?” Ryu asked as they moved along the line, grabbing whatever caught their eye as they went.

“I… well, how do I put this? I felt that my part had been done, and that my services were no longer needed. So, I left my home to travel the world. It’s been quite an experience, to say the least.” Ike said, taking a moment to grab a drumstick from the buffet.

“I would assume that’s how Master Hand found you?” Ryu asked. Ike laughed.

“Yeah, half-mad from boredom!” Ryu cocked his head at Ike's statement.

“Did you not find any worthy adversaries to train with?”

“Nah, it was more a matter of no one wanted to risk being beaten by me. More often than not, potential sparring partners would run at the sight of me.” Ike said with a shrug.

“That is a huge disappointment.” Ryu muttered.

“Don’t get me wrong; people would fight me, but it just didn’t feel right. There was often a wager involved… they didn’t want to spar for the sake of improving their own skills.”

“I can understand that… more often than not, those that challenge me only have what I can do for them in mind. I started traveling to help distance myself from those individuals. I’ve been able to do quite a bit of quality training as a result. Though… I’m not too sure how a swordsman goes about training alone.” Ryu said, eyeing Ike as if to size him up. Ike laughed.

“Just the same as you. Strength training, caring for both body and blade… and of course, repetition makes for a perfect slice.” Ike said. Ryu smiled as the pair sat down, both their plates brimming with food.

“Well, it’s comforting to know that you take your training as seriously as I do. That Link, though… something about him seems a bit odd.” Ryu admitted, taking a moment to glance over to the veteran's table. Ike laughed.

“Yeah, Link is a bit of an oddball. The guy was literally a goat herder with the bare minimum experience you need to wield a blade. But Gods does he learn quick! He went from greenhorn to master in a few short months… but then, reincarnated hero and all that.” Ike finished as he took a huge bite out of the drumstick he chose to start with. Ryu regarded him with an astonished look, to which Ike cocked his head.

“What?” Ike asked around his mouthful of chicken.

“How on Earth did you get all that in there?!”

“Practif.” Ike said, words somewhat garbled by the mouthful. Ryu snorted and laughed.

“Then I’m assuming there are food thieves about?” Ike swallowed and shrugged.

“Not really. Kirby used to be a problem, but he has his own special diet now. And Yoshi just eats fruit, so he’s not really a problem. I guess I’m just used to impromptu eating contests we hold sometimes.”

“Eating contests?”

“Yeah! The majority of us here have pretty big appetites, and sometimes we’ll hold them just for the Hell of it. I’m the reigning chicken wing champion!” Ike said with a confident smirk.

“…”

“Ryu?”

“I challenge you, then.” Ike couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on his face.

“Oh, you’re on, newbie. Hey Samus! Have we got any chicken wings left?” Samus looked over to Ike from the veteran’s table with a confused look.

“Yeah, why?” She asked, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

“Ryu here wants to challenge me to an eating contest!” Ike said, glancing over to Ryu with a competitive smirk. Samus laughed.

“Oh boy. When you two can’t move tomorrow, I don’t wanna hear it!” she said as she got up, grabbed the two bins of chicken wings on the buffet table, and brought them over to the pair.

“Alright, here’s the rules: Don’t start ‘til I say go. No interfering with your opponent. First one to eat them all or last one to tap out wins. Ready?” Both nodded in agreement to the rules Samus laid out, pushing their original plates of food aside and pulling the bins towards them.

“GO!”

       As the pair started, a crowd had joined around, cheering them on. Friends old and new enjoyed the scene, and just about everyone was having a good time. That is… until Kirby decided he wanted to join in and trumped both of them by sucking up their bins with ease. Ryu and Ike looked down towards the perpetrator, only for Kirby to burp and send the empty bins, bones and all, back in front of them. Both looked down at the bins, then to each other, before they busted out laughing.

“I suppose we’ll just have to have a smash match then!” Ike managed in between chuckles, wiping a mirthful tear from his eye.

“It would be a pleasure. I look forward to it!” Ryu said with a smile.

“In the meantime, I guess we’re just gonna have to settle for the food we originally go-HEY!” Ike shouted when he realized his plate was empty, and that Kirby had a kabob stick sticking out the corner of his mouth. Ryu started to laugh good-naturedly before he realized his plate was empty as well.

“Shall we?” Ike growled, grabbing his blade. Ryu nodded.

“Let’s.” He grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

The remainder of their night was spent chasing Kirby around the dining hall, trying to get retribution for the food that was stolen from them.

**Author's Note:**

> They never did catch Kirby...


End file.
